


This is for the Ones Who Stand (for the Ones Who Try Again)

by YourFirstLastKiss



Category: Actor RPF, Vikings (TV)
Genre: I suck at porn, M/M, Tblag-relationship, cause he's in love, heart broken george, mentions of Aaron, travis likes to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFirstLastKiss/pseuds/YourFirstLastKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis sees the calligraphy George posted on his twitter,  and knows something is wrong due to the giant E. When he goes to see if he's alright, he finds him heartbroken even after a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is for the Ones Who Stand (for the Ones Who Try Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missmomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/gifts).



> Molly and I played out this scenario in our heads so this came out. I love Aaron to bits but this had to happen.  
> PS' My porn isn't as good in this one. And my grammar sucks, woo!

It all started with a simple letter; E to be exact. It was big, only because his laptop screen made it seem that way, and a mocking red. Travis stared at the letter, as if it were the person it was initials for; Enjolras. It wasn’t the name per say, it was the man who portrayed him. He had never met Aaron before, only what he heard from other people, mainly from George. All he ever said was how he was incredibly smart and dedicated, but much like their characters, didn’t pay too much attention to him. George tried covering it up by saying they were always in a large group and rarely had alone time together.

 

George would always laugh about it when confronted about his crush on Aaron as if it were some kind of juvenile thing; but Travis saw his eyes. The normal inviting, blue eyes were full of anguish and pain. He never commented on it, only pranked the shy Englishman later in order to get the shine back in his eyes. His laugh was all he needed.

 

But today, it was different. There was something wrong.

 

He shut the computer before getting up and walking out the door and down the hall. Luckily they were all in the same building for lessons on how to make their characters better. Whether it was more language or in George’s case calligraphy, they were all using spare time to make the new season the very best.

 

Before opening the door, he paused and listened through the wood. There was a slight sniffle and a cough but then it went quiet again. He gave a slight knock before walking in “George?”

 

A mass of black hair shot up, revealing George’s large eyes and tear stained cheeks. There was another sniffle before George stood up and smoothed back his hair, “I-I thought you were…” He trailed off, pointing towards the door, “You know, stuff.” 

 

Travis looked him over, his finger tips were stained with red and green ink, his hair, which was normally wrapped in a messy bun, was falling down in his face, and his normal crystal blue eyes were puffy and red. 

 

He stepped farther into the room and shut the door, “You’re calligraphy is looking good for only knowing it for two days.” His hands reached out for the papers scattered on the desk, “Especially that E.”

 

George’s body stiffened before following Travis’ hand to where it rested against the papers. The panic in his face showed he exactly knew what he was talking about. The blonde still didn’t look at him, his eyes still searching for the offending letter. A part of him knew that he shouldn’t be jealous, they technically were nothing.

 

 Friends? Maybe.

 

 Co-stars? Obviously.

 

 But lovers? It was only a long shot that they could ever be remotely close to that title.  

 

“I can see it you know, the heart break.” Travis said finally letting his eyes slide up to George whose own eyes were as wide as dinner plates. The playfulness that was normally between them was gone as if it were never there. But the silence between them spoke louder than any words. Travis reached out and wrapped his large arms around George, pulling him tight against his chest.

 

The flood gates broke; tears poured down pale cheeks and stained a grey t-shirt. Travis threaded his fingers through black curls and whispered “shh” as he rocked them back and forth. It made him angry to see George this way, someone so pure and beautiful shouldn’t be so crushed. _He_ wasn’t even worth the tears. But they wouldn’t talk about that now, it wasn’t the time. There was only room to let the pent up heart break finally escape after a year.

 

Their bodies slid down to the floor and they sat in silence, only George’s small sniffles were the only thing audible in the room. But even those stopped after a couple minutes, he was finally starting to calm down and the embarrassment was beginning to kick in.  He had just cried over a man he hadn’t seen for over a year, how pathetic must he look at the moment? He sat up and rubbed his face, it still felt hot and clammy from the tears. Travis’ eyes stayed on him at all times as if he was searching for answers he already knew. George didn’t want to talk about it; it was in the past now. But he felt like he owed the older man some kind of explanation for the sudden break down, a short one at least.

 

“We went out for drinks one night, all of us ‘students’ decided we earned it after being killed… I stayed with Fra most of the night, but somehow me and-” he paused trying to muster up the courage to say his name, “-Aaron got to talking and I guess we had to many drinks cause I barley remember the rest of the night. But we woke up together. He wasn’t…exactly thrilled.” A laugh to try and hide it the pain, but it wasn’t working. Tears appeared in his eyes again “Maybe I only feel this way because his new show is getting popular and I see it online a lot, I was getting better but I just-“

 

Travis had enough and pressed their lips tightly together. They sat still for a moment, neither pulling away nor pushing it further. And that exact stillness made the blond panic thinking he messed it up, what little connection or trust they had; he had blown it. He pulled away to apologize but one look at George’s face and he knew his doubts were false. His once sad eyes now glistened with a new emotion as they stared down his lips, his own lips parted slightly as if he was expecting more.

 

“Why did you stop that?” George reached out and pulled him back, mimicking their first kiss, only sweeter. His finger tips grazed his scruffy beard before grazing the shaved skin behind his ears. Travis pulled back before he lost too much control of himself. He had been waiting months for this and he wasn’t going to fuck it up on some impulse. He looked into the other’s eyes, giving a silent question of ‘are you sure?’ they knew each other well enough that they didn’t have to use words in certain occasions; this was one of them.

 

Once George gave the silent nod, it was a race to see who could get their clothes of faster. Neither of them would admit it, but their hands trembled and their breath hitched every time their skin grazed. It was like fire and they were burning every inch into their brains, hands wandered, mapping out every plane of muscle, of bone and every freckle the other’s body had to offer. They fit perfectly together, rutting against one another as they lay on the small couch on the far side of the room. The door remained unlocked, but they could have cared less; let the world see. A man with a broken heart and another, who was desperately trying to mend it, was all they would have seen. Two bodies trying to melt together in order to become whole again.

 

A small gasp escaped George’s lips as he felt Travis begin to prep him. It had been so long he barely remembered the wonderful sting of the whole process. He kept his eyes screwed shut and his fingers digging into one of Travis’ shoulders and couch cushions. But that didn’t last long, he gasped out ‘more’ and ‘please’ pushing his hips lower onto Travis’ finger.

 

Travis removed his hand, a small whimper came soon after, to lick his other finger before driving of his digits back inside. George squirmed underneath him, trying to find his grip once again. It was all taking too long, he was going to loose it if they didn’t hurry up. He wanted to feel lost in this man, to go under the water and never return. To feel whole for once in his life.

 

Another finger was pushed in and his back arched, his hips kept rhythm with the other’s hand; moving as one unit. “Travis!” he shouted pulling him close, “More, right now.” Apparently the blonde was thinking the same thing with how quick he pulled away to position himself. He reached down and gave himself a couple stokes, making sure what ever amount of pre-cum he had, to use as a makeshift lube. If this continued, he’d have to make sure he carried some with him everywhere they went.

 

“George.” Their eyes met and everything grew quiet. Travis smiled lightly, taking one of George’s legs and placing it over his shoulder and leaning forward so their noses touched “I won’t hurt you like he did.”

 

There was no time for either of them to react; Travis rolled his hips forward, pushing into deep into the heat in front of him. Once he was full seated inside, he froze, glancing up to George. His head was rolled back, mouth open and gasping for breath. And even though the blonde couldn’t see, his eyes were wide in shock. There was a small ache from the lack of lube but it dulled quickly and he groaned lightly, “Move.”

 

Travis moved slowly at first, wanting to stay true to his words by not wanting to hurt the other man. But he was so deep and it was so tight, he was starting to loose the little control he had. He was lost out at sea and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be saved. If it meant having this closeness; he didn’t want to be found.

 

His thrusts started to quicken, gaining more lewd sounds from the man underneath him. George cried out when the next thrust hit just the right spot inside him, it was the most amazing feeling he ever had. And this time, he wasn’t hazed from alcohol so he could actually remember the feeling of it later. Travis committed the spot to memory, angling his hips just right so he hit it every other time he moved. George practically was sobbing by the time the heat started rising in his gut; he knew it had been a long time since he had any action but he didn’t think it’d be over as quick as it was.

 

He came with Travis’ name on his lips, strings of white painting their sweaty bodies. His name was repeated several more times, like a mantra that was keeping him alive. It only took a couple more thrusts and George leaning up and breathlessly whispering “Come for me” for him to growl and release inside the Englishman.

 

They stayed completely still, neither wanting to remove themselves from the position they were in. Travis laid his forehead against George’s chest, releasing his leg from over his shoulder. He didn’t want to let go of this, whatever it was. But it was pure and bewitching; he couldn’t just let it walk out of his life.

 

A small laugh rumbled in George’s chest, causing Travis to look up with a quizzical look. How could he be laughing at a time like this?

 

“I guess this means you like me, huh?” George’s face was flushed with a brilliant red, a smug smile following its brilliance.

 

Travis mimicked his smile and shrugged lightly “What gave it away?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I read in George's tweets that he pined after Aaron from afar and from what I understood they were very much like E/R in that aspect. And I'm not sure if Aaron ignored him or just connected better with the other guys or what. But I see how Travis and George are with each other and they are super adorable. Idc if they just mess with each other or really do like each other or whatever, they're cute. Might count the next one I write as a sequel, maybe, maybe not~


End file.
